


One more time

by 7thjojogod



Category: 7th Stand User
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, Spoilers, sacrifice ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thjojogod/pseuds/7thjojogod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow a serious fic for 7SU? who woulda' thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry everyone in the Jojo tag this only has implications of actual jojo characters if You haven't played 7th stand user you wouldn't get it I'm sorry I am fangame trash forgive me. 7SU shouldn't even be redirecting im sorry.

_forever dreaming of something she can’t reach_

 

3 years. She’s been doing this for 3 years. She’s tired, she’s broken. She doesn’t care about who she’s facing anymore. All that she stood for has been whisked away out of fear. Out of sadness. Out of failure.

 

_Churning, churning the insides of her mind_

 

She fails. Everytime she fails. She begins to think that there’s no way to win anymore. She’ll just have to settle for 3, she thought. Sometimes she could save one more, but that wasn’t enough. She wanted to save one more. She’s grown cold. One of her friends comes up to her, asks her if she’s okay. “Oh no, I’m fine. There’s no problem,” she muttered.  _Have these words lost their meaning?_

 

_Another failure, another failure._

 

It begins again. She’s back in that same room, with the same introduction. She has these lines memorized now.

 

_If her mistakes continue, she’ll begin to spin._

 

There were times where she sided with the villain. Times where she had enough and wanted to start a new life. Thinking that maybe it could break the cycle. Thatmaybe she could just forget about everything. Nothing was ever that simple.

 

_a mere shadow of who she once was_

 

She tried to be cheerful again. Most of the times, it worked. People were convinced. However, over time they began to see the truth underneath the lie. The face behind the mask. After a month, they always forgot.

 

_unable to reach the color on the other side_

 

She began to hate fairy tales. Fairy tales has happily ever afters. Fairy tales taught children they would too. She hated fairy tales. Happy endings don’t exist.

 

_overlapping voices mixing with each other_

 

She begins to confuse the names of the people she fights. It’s been so many times. So many times she knew that they would die, how they would die. How many more times will she kill them? She gets their names wrong every time. They’re all just the same enemy to her now.

 _"There’s no problem,"_  she keeps saying to herself. Her words are lost.  _How can she possibly turn out fine when these roads entice her to make mistakes?_

 

**"Are you all right now?"**

 

_One more time, one more time._

 

There’s only one way. One way to have everyone lives. She knows what to do now.

"With this…everything’s settled"

_that girl says, that girl says_

 

She feels like she’s falling. Was she always this weak? Everything feels heavy. She’s going to fall. “I’d better hurry back to the hotel…before everybody wake up”

 

_While playing on words with a smile_

"I…feel a little dizzy….and….so cold…."

**Are you all right now?**

**It’s okay.**

"That’s funny….I can’t move…..and I feel so tired….."

**You must be so sick and tired of this**

 

 

_She stops her breathing now._


End file.
